


Cuddling Prompts 28. Familiar Cuddle

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [28]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Dynamics, Friendship/Love, Other, Polyamory, Pre-OT3, and gets it, and his happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: It's Tony's birthday but for some reason it's Stephen who ends up as the center point of the family hugs.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Stephen Strange, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 23
Kudos: 141





	Cuddling Prompts 28. Familiar Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> The relationships are quite understated here and kind of a "choose whatever you want" thing. In case anybody is interested how I see it: Tony and Pepper are happily married but Tony and Stephen are in love and in some sort of long-distance relationship because of Stephen being the Sorcerer Supreme. Pepper is more than okay with that and she and Stephen have been looking at each other with growing desire. It's just a question of time before the two separate couples become one happy OT3. Polyamory for the win. Because all three deserve nice things and each other.

"Stephen! You're here!"

The little cannon-ball known as Morgan barreled into him at full speed and Stephen barely managed to catch the girl. A second later she clung to his middle as if her life depended on it - by now she knew that Stephen couldn't hold her like they both wanted to. This was the best they could do and it was enough.

"Hello, Morgan." He went down to his knees so that the girl could wrap her arms around his neck. "Nice to see you again."

"We've been waiting," she informed him seriously. "Mommy and Daddy were very sad when you didn't come yesterday." There was a hint of a pout and the same enormous Bambi-eyes Tony could get anything with. Stephen felt bad despite not even having been in this dimension a day ago.

"Stephen. We're glad you could make it." Pepper's smile was as stunning as ever. A little bit of shifting and he could stand up to embrace her in greeting without dislodging Morgan, who was still clinging to him as if afraid that he might vanish if she let go.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here yesterday," he said, looking down and Morgan who was now petting the Cloak with the hand that wasn't busy holding on to him. "I was... indisposed."

Pepper laughed at that. "You're still doing better than Tony ever did and he didn't have the excuse of work taking him off to another dimension. Yesterday was for the press and extended family anyway." Tony's birthday always was a spectacle, if he wanted it to be or not. Stephen wasn't sad that he'd missed it but he was disappointed that he hadn't managed to spend the day with them.

"Today it's just the important people." Tony had crept up from behind and wrapped his arms around Stephen's waist. "Welcome back, Stranger." A short caress down the inside of his wrist and Stephen shivered in Tony's arms while Pepper looked at them and smirked.

Pepper tugged Morgan away so that Stephen could turn around to really embrace Tony. It should feel weird to embrace another man like that, especially in front of his wife, but Tony was so tactile and willing to show his affection that he'd managed to train Stephen out of any awkwardness by now.

It was obvious how happy his mere presence made Tony and his family and it was kind of humbling to be on the receiving end of so much unconditional love, not matter how used he should be to it by now. They made it easy to smile and just feel happy - something he'd lost over the years and only recently gained back. Yet another debt he could never repay.

Morgan gave them a few moments before she somehow - and with a little bit of help by the Cloak - managed to hang on to both of them at the same time.

"I kind of feel left out and I don't like it," Pepper commented and a second later she was embracing him from behind. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear, not needing to clarify for what. For Morgan. For Tony. She reached down and very deliberately caressed his wrist in the same spot Tony had just touched and smiled gently at him. _Soon_ , the gesture promised and he could feel Tony's delight at the little interaction.

He swallowed the threatening tears of gratitude down, let himself be held and held on to his new family in return.

**Author's Note:**

> [@](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com)
> 
> Ha, and now I'm curious how many people really read through to the end, after the note up there. Let me no by Kudos and/or comment? Please? I know polyamory is not everyone's cup of tea but those three are so lovely and beautiful together and deserve all the love and affection they can get.


End file.
